Cymerin's Life
by Chaotic-Muse
Summary: The life of a young Apprentice Healer who is Searched and taken to Fallen Weyr. Mainly his experiences and journey. Please read and review. Only the characters in here are mine, everything else belongs to Anne McCaffery.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Title: A Green Search.**

Cymerin was half listening to the Erikna, the Journeywoman Healer lecturing the room full of third turn apprentices. She had a human sized doll lying on the table and had just asked the class what to do with a bad burn.

Cymerin raised a hand and waited patiently for the tall, slender woman to turn her dark eyes on him. "Yes Cymerin? What is the first thing I would do?"

"Depending on where the burn is you have to get it to cold running water as quickly as possible and keep it under the water for as long as possible." Cymerin answered, his light brown eyes eager to hear if he'd got it right or not as he pushed a dark blonde curl out of his eyes.

But he need not have worried for Erikna was nodding and smiling her acceptance of his answer. "Good Cymerin, that's exactly what I would do. Filka what would I do next?" Erikna stated, addressing the question to a girl behind him.

Cymerin vaguely heard her answer as staring out the window he saw the form of two dragons wink out of /Between/. Staring in wonder he watched as the two dragons, both greens, glided down towards the courtyard that the Healer Hall shared with the Harpers and the Hold itself. Although he'd been around Stone River Hold all his life and had seen dragons coming and going many times before he couldn't stem the excitement and awe he felt as he watched them. However he wasn't the only one staring curiously at the dragons half his class were also glued to the window and he heard the Journeywoman sigh good-naturedly.

"They must be on Search, best be outside with you or I'll never get any peace today." Erika said, gesturing for the room full of apprentices to leave through the door.

Not waiting for her to change her mind Cymerin followed his fellow apprentices as they filed out the door listening to the lively chatter and excitement as he was swept along. His small white canine Rain trotted up to meet him with a happy whine from where he'd been waiting patiently outside for his person. By the time Cymerin got to the main courtyard the two dragons had already landed and their riders were sliding nimbly down to the ground to walk over and greet the Lord Holder

Cymerin and the rest of the healer and harper apprentices, various journeymen and woman and holder people waited all wondering if the dragons had come on Search. All had heard that the senior queen at Fallen Weyr had recently risen and was already guarding a large clutch on the Hatching Grounds. Everybody watched as the male and female rider finished their discussion with the Lord Holder and the male stepped forward with a dashing bow for the crowd as he spoke.

"Greetings from Fallen Weyr. I am M'mas, Rider of Green Rath. This is Myla, Rider of Green  
Olath. We are here on Search. Olath has already begun her Search and is  
ready to begin. May we be welcome at the Hold and Hall?"

The Master Healer Rikisha smiled proudly, drawing himself up as he replied to the greeting.  
"Greetings and be Welcome to you Riders. We are proud to have  
Searchriders from Fallen Weyr come to us. We already boast one of the finest  
brownriders from our Hall. Brownrider R'may and his Dragon Erath. I hope  
we can provide more fine candidates"

The male rider smiled back he knew the rider well, "Thank you Master Healer. Everyone must  
now stand quietly while Olath makes her first choice."

Cymerin watched his boyish face filled with awe as he held his breath hoping against hope that he would be picked as he watched the two dragons being to Search. He so wanted to Impress one of Pern's beautiful dragons. He didn't mind which colour he Impressed as long as he had a dragon he could call his own..

"Sir, who is that lad over there? OIath picks him." Cymerin heard the female rider Myla say, gesturing with her chin towards a lad running across the courtyard.

The Master Healer spied the smaller boy joining the group, "That's Hamner.  
He's small for his age, but he's smart as a whip. And strong for all his  
skinny legs and arms. Come forward, Hamner. Green Olath wants to Search  
you."

Cymerin watched enviously as Hamner stepped forward with eyes as wide as saucers. He was fourteen Turns, but about the size of a twelve Turn boy. He waited before the green dragon not quite knowing what else to do than stand very still while the dragon  
looked him over. Dragons were a lot bigger than he realized!

The yellow-green dragon lowered her need looking the boy over, tilting her head, still  
sniffing delicately as she considered. Then in a remarkably human like gesture Cymerin saw the green nod her head as she regarded her rider with gently whirling blue-green eyes.

"Hamner, go grab you things and say your good-byes my Olath says your to come with us." The rider said, grinning at the stunned boy. Recovering from his shock the lad sprinted towards the healer barraks to grab his things.

The next to be Searched to Cymerin's amazement was a large, heavy set girl he knew to be an apprentice harper. He knew her vaguely and he watched as the male rider sent her to get her things, slapping his dragon's shoulder as he praised her. 

The girl was gone and back before a dragon could go /between/. She arrived  
and stood beside the dragon that picked her. Cymerin tried to hide his mounting disappointment that the two beautiful dragons ignored him and picked others instead. Oh he was happy for them, but he was still envious that they would get the chance to Impress. Cymerin then saw the boy that had been picked first sprint back along the courtyard as he too came to stand, slightly breathless near the yellow-green dragon that had chosen him his belongings clutched to  
his chest tightly.

Cymerin held his breathe as the same dragon Olath they called her, came towards him sniffing at the air delicately, her head cocked to one side as she scanned the crowd and stopped right in front of him. Cymerin found himself staring up into whirling jewelled eyes that seemed to see right into him and she crooned, sounding happy to him."And you would be?" The female rider Myla asked coming to stand by her dragon.

"Cymerin lady, I'm a senior apprentice healer." He replied, hardy daring to breathe as he stood as still as possible waiting to know what was happening.

"Well Cymerin, my Olath has picked you. Would you like to come to Fallen Weyr? It seems you have potential to be a dragonrider." Myla asked him  
gently.

Cymerin stared the pretty greenrider for a minute stunned speechless.  
"Really? Me?" He nearly stuttered out.

Olath crooned to the boy in encouragement as she made that funny human like nod.

"Yes she says you." Myla repeated patiently, smiling as the grin came  
over the boyishly cute features.

Cymerin couldn't believe it the beautiful dragon was crooning to him, her  
eyes whirling blue and yellow, was nodding her head adding further emphasis  
to her choice.

"What about my canine Rain?" Cymerin asked anxiously, looking down at  
the white canine sitting quietly at his feet. Rain looked up at him, his  
liquid brown eyes meeting his with a keen intelligence. Cymerin felt that  
the canine was aware of what just happened.

Myla regarded the small canine at the lad's feet. "No problem, he can  
come too, My Olath will have no problems carrying us both and the canine if  
he can keep still." She said reassuringly.

"Great! I'll just go and get my things. I'll be right back! Thank you  
Olath, thank you, thank you." Cymerin called out over his shoulder as he  
sprinted towards his room in the Apprentice barracs at the Healer Hall to  
grab his belongings, Rain running at his heels.

When Cymerin came running back he noticed that the Search seemed to be finished as the male green rider was helping the girl mount his dragon and he arrived in time to hear Myla instruct them on how to mount her dragon.

"Olath would you crouch down and offer your leg to these boys? Have you  
two ever ridden a dragon before?" Myla asked more seriously, when both boys  
shook their heads she directed them on what to do. Obediently following her  
rider's request Olath crouched and offered her foreleg to the boys politely.  
Once the boys were in place Myla nimbly ran up her dragon's foreleg and  
swung herself into place between the two boys securing her straps around them..

"Ready boys? Hang onto Rain there Cymerin." Myla said good-naturedly, as  
she waited for the signal from the other rider.

Cymerin swallowed nervously, clutching Rain to his chest, hoping that  
flying on a dragon wouldn't frighten him as he felt the green dragon stand  
up and crouch. He was excited, proud and nervous at his first experience on  
a dragon, he couldn't believe how lucky he was. He wished he could have a  
dragon of his own if this is what it felt like to just sit up on one. He  
felt the powerful muscles beneath him clench as the dragon gathered herself,  
unfolding her wings as she sprang into the legs with a powerful push from  
her hindquarters. Exhilarated the apprentice healer looked around as Olath  
glided up to the required height for /Between/ and began circling going /Between/. Nothing in his short sixteen turns had prepared Cymerin for the bitter cold of /Between/. He couldn't feel anything but he remembered to count to three in his mind and on three they burst out to circle over the Weyr. Cymerin peered down curiously at the Weyr as Olath circled bugling a greeting and who they were to the watchdragon. Cymerin carefully clutched Rain to his chest finding that he was proud of how calm the canine was being.

Once the green dragon landed Myla unhooked her safety straps and slid down to the ground reaching up to take Rain from Cymerin as he slid down a little clumsily and moved out of the way to give Hamner room. Once both boys, now Candidates were on the ground Myla handed Rain back to Cymerin and began unfastening their belongings from her dragon.

"Now you boys have to report to B'tar our Candidate Master and he will then tell you what to do, assign you your beds and things like that. Since neither of you has been here before I'll guide you to his office and you can go from there." Myla said, briskly efficient as she led the boys into the dark yawning opening to the Lower Caverns. Cymerin glanced over his shoulder as he hurried after her long-legged stride to see Olath waited patiently for her rider as they went. Clutching his possessions and his canine to his chest he wondered what was to come next and found himself looking forward to it.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO.**

**Title:A Candidates Life**.

Cymerin almost staggered into the Lower Caverns and lowered his aching body gingerly into a chair. Rain his devoted shadow sat at his feet voicing a worried whine, his liquid brown eyes fixed in concern on Cymerin's face.

N'prel hurried into the Lower Caverns to grab a quick bite to eat before he and Uriluth were scheduled to do the afternoon Sweep of the eastern side. Uriluth's harnesses were slung over his shoulder as he walked. Lucky, his ever present shadow at his heels as he stopped at the side table. As he was filling up his favourite mug with klah and grabbing some rolls he noticed a young lad sitting at one of the tables. The weary set to his shoulders and the way he was rubbing at his neck, as well as the very new Candidate knots told him all he needed to know.

Cymerin smiled tiredly as he leaned down, wincing slightly, to stroke the small canine's side. "I'm alright Rain, i won't die yet although they seem to be doing their best to." Cymerin said wearily, but his brown eyes twinkled with amusment at his prediciment. "Nobody ever told me this would be so hard but then it;s an Apprenticeship of sorts."

"Oh you'll soon wish they would just kill you." N'prel said in some amusement as he lowered himself into the chair across setting down his tray and putting sweetner into his klah. Lucky trotting after him sat at his feet, panting gently as she caught her breathe.

Cymerin covered his surprise as he sat up slowly to regard the rider sitting across from him. His smile grew into a grin as the rider's words registered. "Really?" He replied dryly.

"Oh yes. Sweetner?" N'prel replied, raising an eyebrow as he paused over the second cup of klah he'd thoughtfully brought with him.

"Who brought you in and how long have you been here?" N'prel asked curiously as he regarded the young Candidate.

"Myla's Olath Searched me and brought me back here a few days back. I'm still getting lost in this maze of a place. I came from the healer hall at Black Rock Hold." Cymerin replied, the pride in his voice at being Searched evident.

"I know Olath and Myla, Olath is a good Search dragon." N'prel commented, stirring his klah and taking a sip.

Rain got up and wandered over to investigate the small black puppy and the two of them sniffed at each other warily until tails wagging they seemed satisfied with each other and returning to sit at their person's feet.

"That little black misfit is Lucky, i rescued her from some louts trying to drown her in a stream." N'prel said, gesturing to the puppy gazing adoringly up at him.

Cymerin gasped, his eye widening in horror as he regarded the small black puppy, offering his knuckles for her sniff, which she did polietly. "Oh no that's terrible. It's good thing you found her then. This is Rain, he has a similair nasty story somebody abandoned him and i found him."

"Hello Rain, nice to meet you." N'prel said, as he too leaned over offering his own knuckles for the white canine to sniff. Rain sniffed his knuckles and licked at him gently.

Cymerin was nodding to N'prel to indicate he wanted sweetner added, watching as the rider added a couple of spoonfulls and handed it over for Cymerin to stirr. Slowly he stirred and blew on it gently before sipping it just as carefully. He nearly sighed as the soothing tendrils of the hot drink curled around his insides.

N'prel grinned in amusement at the lad's prediciment remembering his own Candidatacy. "Talk to the Headwoman she will give you a scented massage oil she has and if you as nicely enough she'll even rub it in for you. It'll help those muscle aches and strains." He commented sympathetically. "I'm N'prel by the way, my dragon's Uriluth."

Cymerin grinned back, unable to resist responding to the friendly man sitting across from him. "I'll keep that in mind N'prel, i think i'm going to need it. I believe i am very soft. I have only been here a few days and i feel like i've been beaten with a blunt object."

"Yeah it feels like that at first. Then you Impress and your time as a Candidate feels like nothing compared to Weyrlinghood." N'prel said with a chuckle as he sipped at his klah.

"Oh Faranth, don't tell me that!" Cymerin replied with a shudder, his light brown eyes closing as he grimaced. "I don't imagine i can get much stiffer or ache more then i do at the moment."

"I'm Cymerin by the way, newly made Candidate and former healer apprentice. How far a humble apprentice as come." He added, his brown eyes merry sharing his amusement at his prediciment.

"What chores have they got you on these days?" N'prel asked curiously sipping at his klah and taking a bite of his buttered roll, he remembered endless days washing dishes, filling firestone sacks and helping riders wash their dragons.

Cymerin sighed as he pushed his memory to remember. "Today? Or the whole seven day?" He inquired wryly.

N'prel laughed at Cymerin's woeful expression and wry tone. "Today for now will do me. When i was a Candidate i spent alot of time washing dishes and filling firestone sacks. It was all something of a blurr i'm afraid." He mused, as he took another bite, chewed and swallowed, washing it down with another mouthful of klah.

"Well this morning i spent mucking out the stables and helping the healers distill numbweed. I still can't feel three of my fingers and the rest of my muscles think i've beat them up severly. This afternoon i have to go to a several lectures and finally i'm to help with the evening meal." Cymerin answered, rubbing at his stiff and aching shoulder as he sad it. At his feet Rain once again whined his concern for his person, nudging his knees.

"He thinks im dying too." Cymerin joked, pushing dark blonde curls out of his eyes as he took another long gulp of klah.

"Like i said, wait and see if you Impress then you'll know what the word sore and tired means." N'prel joked back. "I have to go now, but would you like to meet my dragon?" N'prel said, aware that he had to go as he stuffed the last of his roll in his mouth and downed the rest of his klah. Getting up he picked up his tray and walked over to place his tray with the rest of the dirty ones and ma

"Sure, i'd love to." Cymerin said, as he stood up swallowing the last of his own klah as he followed the taller rider out of the Lower Caverns their canine's at their heels.

Uriluth love would you come down here please, i would like you to meet somebody." N'prel called to his dragon, surprised to find him awake.

:Of corse i am awake, we have duties to do. I come.: Uriluth answered, a little indiginatly that his rider was expecting him to be asleep as he responded to his rider.

Cymerin watched in awe as a slate blue dragon glided over to them and landed a polite distance away from them.

"Cymerin this is Uriluth, Uriluth meet Candidate Cymerin." N'prel said, introducing them as he walked up to his dragon and stroked the large, wedge shaped head that lowered to meet him.

"Hi." Cymerin said a little shyly, as he followed N'prel up to the dragon and watched in awe as the dragon inclined his head, crooning a greeting, his jewelled eyes whirling a gentle blue-green as he regarded him. Rain followed him sniffing cautiously at the large blue dragon, sneezing abruptly and shaking himself nonchalanty as if satisfied with the dargon.

"Scratch his neck ridge, he loves it." N'prel suggested, as he demonstrated Uriluth crooned, leaning into his rider's scratching fingers his eyes closed in bliss.

Cymerin followed N'prel's instructions and gently scratched the eyeride, surprised again at the softness of the blue hide under his fingers and the spicy smell that came from him. He was delighted and quietly enchanted when the dragon continued to croon his pleasure at such a simply seeming caress to him.

: He is a nice. I like him.: Uriluth commented on a sigh of pleasure.

N'prel grinned at his dragon. You like anybody that does this. He teased.

Uriluth chose to ignore his rider and focus on the gentle fingers that continued to scratch at his eyeriges.

"Would you like to help me get him harnessed up? Has anybody shown you how to do this yet?" N'prel asked, as he pulled Uriluth's harnesses from his shoulder and began to harness him up as the blue dragon waited patiently.

"No i haven't, but i would like to learn." Cymerin replied, watching with interest as N'prel dealt with the harder harness and half instructed, half guited him on how to put on the rest. Once done Cymerin stepped back to admire the blue dragon all harnessed up and ready to go.

"Feel free to come and see him whenever you like." N'prel offered good-naturedly, as the boy pulled away from his dragon and stared at him in surprise.

"You would let me do that?" Cymerin asked, surprised.

"Of corse, he likes you, i like you, even Lucky likes you." N'prel replied with a chuckle, his eyes merry. "Speaking of that, would you mind if i left Lucky in your care for a few hours? She really doesn't like me going away from her, but we must follow our duties and she understands that now." N'prel added.

"Sure, of corse i'll look after her for you. Just come and collect her whenver your finished. I will come and see Uriluth whenever i can then, thank you for your invitation." Cymerin said, pleased and surprised that the dragonrider was leaving his canine with him and had invited him to come see Uriluth whenever he wanted to. His day was vastly improving! He thought to himself as he watched Uriluth crouch and wait for N'prel to climb up his shoulder and swing himself into place. N'prel grinnned down at the blonde haired Candidate as his dragon sprang into the air and glided lazily away.

Cymerin stayed where he was Lucky whining softly as the blue dragon launched himself into the air and glided lazily up and out of the weyr. If he squinted and strained his eyes to the maximum he could just see the faint figure of the dragon as it winked /Between/. Oh to have a dragon of his own and oh to be able to fly and go /Between/. He mused as he turned and made his way tiredly back to his chores, the two canines at his heels.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Anne McCafferies ideas nor do i seek to profit from them. I only own my own characters and plot ideas.

Note:- : symbol is dragons talking. > Person to Dragon.

Chapter Three: Meeting Llyoveth.

Cymerin was making the most of the short break he and the rest of his fellow Candidates had been given between lectures and chores by stretching his legs. The fresh air and the sighs, sounds and smells of the weyr bowl were all around him as he walked, Rain a faithful shadow at his heels. Cymerin was still adjusting to weyr life, so different from his life as an Apprentice Healer and the harder demands being a Candidate made on his mind and body. But he found he was actually enjoying himself and as he adjusted to both found he liked those as well. He wondered where his blue rider friend N'prel was today, probably off on business of his own or doing drills. He looked around trying to spot the more familiar sight of his blue Uriluth form the many dragons.To Cymerin's disappointment hecouldn't seeUriluth anywhere, as he walked he did notice a large brown splashing in the water, his hide a beautiful dusky brown with deeper copper shading to his underbelly. The young Candidate watched enviously as a tall, chestnut haired man, shirtless, with his wherhide pants rolled up to mid thigh, standing in the water at the brown's sidescrubbing hard. The man was obviously the dragon's rider and wasn't somebody he recognized.

Cymerin lowered himself to the ground, settling himself cross-legged as he watched the rider laughed, splashing his dragon playfully as he dropped what looked like handfuls of sand. Cymerin grinned as he watched the brown shove the man backwards with his nose so he fell backwards into the water, only to come up spluttering and wiping hair out of his eyes.

"Llyoveth! That wasn't nice!" He heard the man say accusingly, but there was amusement in his voice at the dragon's revenge. Cymerin watched as the dragon appeared to shake, his eyes whirling a fast buta pleasant seeming blue-green.

Out in the water Sy'vn peeled his now soaking wherhide pants away from his thighs as they clung to him. Llyoveth was still rumbling with laughter, pleased with his revenge and his now clean hide.

:We have an audience, he will think all of us merely weyrlings from our antics.: Llyoveth commented, amusement still in his voiceas he saw the young, blonde haired Candidate watching them from up on the bank.

>Well if he thinks we're all children it will be your fault Lly, you started it. Sy'vn retorted blandly. Come on let's dry you off, I'm hungry and your now clean. He added.

:Me? I never start anything: Llyoveth teased innocently, as he followed Sy'vn's request and began wading out of the water shaking off excess water as he went.

Sy'vn snorted as he followed Llyoveth out of the water. >Uh huh, so your comment that I still scrub like a rough and unskilled weyrling wasn't the thing that started that, right .

:As i said I didn't start anything, I was merely making a suggestion.: The brown defended himself, his tone still deceptively innocent.

"Afternoon Candidate, give you a break have they?" Sy'vn called out to the young Candidate sitting on the bank as he squeezed out excess water from his wet trousers.

Cymerin grinned at the brown's rider. "I am Cymerin Sir,former Apprentice Healer." He replied ina friendly way, eyeing the brown in awe as he came out of the water and came closer. Up close the dragon was even more impressive and was large then Uriluth was.

:He seems impressed with me.: Llyoveth said in amusement as he saw the awe on the young man's face.

Sy'vn smiled back, finding he couldn't not smile in the face of the boy's friendliness. "Nice to meet you Candidate Cymerin, I'm Sy'vn, Copper's wingsecond. That brown lump next to us is my Llyoveth." He introduced himself, as he lowered himself to sit next to him.

"Nice to meet you, you too Llyoveth." Cymerin responded." Is it alright if i touch him?" Cymerin asked, fascinated by the dragon's gleaming dusky hide.

Llyoveth inclined his head, crooning a greeting as he waited patiently for the strong wind to dry him off. :I don't mind, he is nice.: Was Llyoveth's comment as he closed his eyes to protect them from the wind.

"No go ahead, he doesn't mind." Sy'vn said, watching in amusement at the pleasure in Cymerin's face, his eyes lit up with enthusiasm as he scrambled to his feet and moved towards Llyoveth.

Cymerin couldn't quite believe that another rider had given him permission to touch his dragon. The dragon himself had also said he didn't mind either, Cymerin thought, as he moved up towards the dragon reaching up to gently scratch the closest eye ridge as Llyoveth lowered his head. The brown hummed his pleasure at the caress, as he leaned into Cymerin's stroking fingers. The dragon's hide was as soft as it had looked and it was still slightly damp.

"Is he yours?" Sy'vn asked curiously as a small, white canine with a grey patch over his eye came trotting over to them. Sy'vn had seen the canine swimming in the lake when he'd been scrubbing Llyoveth.

Cymerin turned at Sy'vn's question spotting Rain. "Yes, that's Rain." He explained, as the Rain stopped to sniff around his legs making sure his person was in one peice before he trotted over to sniff warily at Sy'vn. Sy'vn slowly extended an arm, allowing the canine to sniff his knuckles, waiting patiently, until Rain abruptly sneezed moving away to lie down. Sy'vn gently scratched the animal behind the ears as he watched Cymerin and his dragon.

"He likes you, it's the sneeze that says it all." Cymerin said with a merry grin as he moved back towards Sy'vn and dropped down beside Rain, scratching his back.

"Is that so? Well i approve ofhim too." Sy'vn commented gravely, but a smile twitched at his the corners of his mouth. "It seems we are all happily approving of each other, as Llyoveth is of the opinion that you are nice and have a soft touch."

Cymerin beamed at the brown dragon, pleased that the dragon liked him too. He was sure it was a good thing that now two dragons liked him, maybe it was a sign he would Impress. Cymerin felt a little wistful as he always did to the thought of Impressing his own dragon.

"It is good having your own dragon, Impressing is something none of us ever forget. Maybe you will be lucky too." Sy'vn commented quietly, picking up on the wistful, dreamy look in Cymerin's eyes.

"I hope so, i would like a dragon of my own too." Cymerin said just as quietly.

:I think he will Impress and Impress well. Any Candidate with gentle hands like that would be valuable to any rider.: Llyoveth commented thoughtfully, as he opened one slowly whirling blue-green eye to regard the young Candidate.

Sy'vn looked up at his dragon in surprise, it never ceased to amaze him at the things Llyoveth came out with. >How would you know Lly? Your not a search dragon. Sy'vn said.

:I may not be, but dragons know things.: Llyoveth replied with dignity.

Sy'vn repressed a chuckle at his dragon's tone as he glanced at the Cymerin, absently stroking the small canine, a wistful smile on his face as he watched Llyoveth. Sy'vn wished the lad luck, having your own dragon was indeed a unique life long challenge.

:Oh? You admit i am unique and a challenge now: Llyoveth teased.

Sy'vn ignored him. "Cymerin how would you like to help me oil Llyoveth, then come with me to get some food? I don't know about you but that wind is starting to take on a definite chill, I'm dry and so is Llyoveth." He suggested, wanting to give Cymerin some fun. He remembered what the wait and uncertainly of Candidacy was like, it did begin to wear on a lad, especially near the end like the were, the Hatching would be any day now.

Cymerin brightened brought out of his thoughts by Sy'vn's suggestion. "Sure, sounds good to me." He said, getting to his feet and offering a hand to pull Sy'vn to his feet.

Sy'vn accepted Cymerin's offer and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet as Sy'vn walked over to where he'd left his buckets of oil and brushes.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own or seek to profit from any of Anne McCafferies ideas, this is merely for my own amusement. I only own my characters and plot ideas.

Note: - symbol equals a dragon talking.

Chapter Four: Impressing a Bronze

Cymerin was still fast asleep when the humming started, curled up on his bed with Rain stretched out at his feet snoring softly.

"The Hatching! Cymerin get up!." The startled shout from one of his fellow roommates jolted him awake and he sat up with a gasp finally aware of the deep, primal humming.

Hurriedly he pushed aside his bed coverings, apologizing hastilyas he accidentally jostled Rain, as he got up and grabbed for the white robe that was hung up next to his bed.

"Move it Candidates, eggs are hatching today, get moving!" The shouted command came from the Candidate Master who poked his head into the room, gesturing impatiently that the Candidates should go.

Cymerin his robe half fastened hurried out the door, with the Rain at his heels, following the Candidate Master and the rest of his fellow Candidates out to the Hatching Grounds. He immediately gasped at the hot sands under his feet and the many bronze, brown, blue and green dragons lining the Hatching Cavern and the many people filing into the stands. Cymerin saw N'prel up on one of the upper tiers, his blue behind him humming along with the other Candidates.

"Go up and wait with N'prel he won't mind." Cymerin suggested to Rain, who followed him. Obediently the small white canine made his way up the stands to where N'prel was and Cymerin turned to face the eggs and massive, golden form the Gweneth who stood guard over her eggs. Cymerin couldn't see Sy'vn but he turned his mind to the first egg cracking and watched awed, and a little enviousas the little brown made his entrance and picked his lifemate. He wouldn't have minded thehandsome little dragon for his own.

"Which colour do you want?" The boy to his right whispered, his own eyes big and excited as he watched the rocking eggs.

"Any colour, I don't mind. I just wish to have a dragon of my own." Cymerin answered, hope heavy in his voice, as they watched the little blue hatch and Impress to his person. Cymerin thought him quitea beautiful looking blue. Not as handsome as Uriluth though. He thought loyaly.

"Me either, but i wouldn't be surprised if I Impress blue or green." The boy to Cymerin's right commented, his smile crooked as he glanced at Cymerin.

Cymerin looked back at the eggs and saw that not many were left and he worried that he wouldn't be good enough for a dragon. Just because Llyoveth and Uriluth liked him didn't mean that a dragon in one of these eggs would like him. But Cymerin fought his momentary depression remembering the Candidate Master's lecture on projecting confidence and love not negative emotions around the little hatchlings so he pushed aside his worries with an effort. Instead he projected feelings of confidence, that he was worthy of a dragon and he projected his love and admiration for the little, awkward dragons. He also was beginning to notice that the intense heat in the sand at his feet was beginning to really penetrate through his sandals and he shifted his weight trying to find a comfortable spot and also vary the heat on his feet.

Cymerin watched as a bulky looking bronze hatched out of his shell, his colour a beautiful brassy bronze and held his breath as it appeared the little bronze was coming straight for him. He hoped, wishing fervently that it was him the little bronze wanted and Cymerin thought him a fine looking fellow as he let out a startlingly loud sound. Cymerin couldn't have been more shocked if he'd Impressed a Queen when he heard the confident, sure voice come into his mind.

: Come, C'ymn! I'm Nareith! We will eat now, I am hungry: The voice said and Cymerin looked down to find the little bronze at his feet nudge his legs and stare up at him. That feeling ofthat mind on his, Narieth's total love and acceptance, kept him in shock.

"His name is Narieth."C'ymn called out shakily, when he managed to collect himself and lead Narieth from the Hatching Grounds and was handed a bowl of chopped up meat which he began feeding to the little bronze.

:Thank you, thank you.: The little bronze was saying polietly as he chewed and swallowed each piece.

Cymerin was still struggling to get passed his dazed shock and amazement as he fed Narieth. He also smiled as he saw the boy he'd been talking to leading in a beautiful little emerald green dragon his face dazed and proud.

"Congratulations on your green, i see you were right." He called over, pleased the boy had also Impressed.

:Why are you shocked? You were meant to be my rider and i found you, we are together now and will be the rest of our days.: Narieth said reassuringly confident,not really understanding why his new lifemate was finding it so hard to believe. :You are here, i am here, it is not a dream.:

C'ymin just shook his head, reassured by his bronze's confidence and reassuring words as he relaxed and fed Narieth the last pieces in the bowl.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to both my reviewers! I plead most humbly for more! A writer needs comments, although be nice to me because this is my first fanfic! 

DISCLAIMER:I Own none of Anne McCaffery's ideas, everything relating to Pern except my characters belongs to her.

Note:Dragons talking:. Person to Dragon

CHAPTER FIVE: WHAT? I IMPRESSED!

:Mine? I know your tired but i am really hungry and the small, white one cannot feed me.: The plaintive, apologetic voice broke into C'ymin's drowsing brain.

For a moment C'ymin drifted between going back to sleep and waking the rest of the way up at the unfamiliar, yet familiar voice. Then it hit him and he sat up with a start, nearly cracking his head on the little bronze leaning over him his eyes whirling the red of hunger. Rain curled on the end of his bed was awake, his bright eyes fixed on his person and the little dragon,. He was growling softly still unsure of this little bronze creature.

"I'm sorry Narieth!" C'ymin apologized as he hurriedly got up and pulled on some clothes.

:That's alright, just feed me and I'll be fine. I promise you won't have to feed me forever, just till i get big enough to feed myself.: Narieth said confidently as he followed his lifemate out of their room.

C'ymin stopped outside their room in the weyrling barracks a little surprised that a small bucket of chopped up meat was waiting there. Then he remembered that the Weyrling Master saying that yesterday's meal and this mornings were free but after that they'd have to chop up their dragons meat. Relieved he didn't have to chop up Narieth's food, at least for now, he picked up the bucket and went outside stopping to sit on a large, rounded boulder. As Narieth and Rain followed him, both sitting at his feet, he began to offer chunks of meet to the little bronze. Seeing that his person would be occupied for a while yet Rain trotted off to find his own breakfast.

: Thank you Mine.: Narieth was saying politely.

C'ymin was a little surprised that his bronze was so polite ate so neatly, almost delicately taking each piece and chewing thoughtfully. He didn't really know how he expected a dragon to eat but this wasn't it.

:I thank you because you are my lifemate and you are feeding me. Why wouldn't i eat this way? I chew like this because i enjoy my food.: the little bronze said, picking up on C'ymin's thoughts. Narieth's thoughts were a little bemused that his new lifemate should be thinking such things, he wondered if all humans thought this way.

C'ymin's lips twitched into a grin at his dragon's words smothering a laugh at his dragon's words. Looking up he realized Rain wasn't at his feet anymore and he looked around for the small, white canine but all he saw was one of the weyrling's heading his way, his little brown in tow. He didn't remember the brown's name or the weyrling's name, although he recognized the boy from Candidate classes, the day's Impression being something of a dazed, exhilarating blur.

The Weyrling and his creeling brown finally caught up to C'ymin a bucket of meat in his hand. "Good morning. I am T'ran and that is Laventh." He offered.

:Good morning Laventh, say hello to yours too..: Narieth greeted his brother, stopping between chunks of meet to nod his head to his brother, his tone droll.

:Why would he be like that? I wouldn't have picked anybody else but him, yet he seems to still not believe i am his and he is mine.: He carried on dryly, his tone also puzzled as he tried to work out this mystery.

C'ymin grinned cheerfully at his fellow weyrling. "I am C'ymin and this is Narieth. Narieth thinks I'm daft because i had a hard time believing he was mine and had picked me." He said good-naturedly.

Laventh crooned to his bronze brother. :Yes I think mine is still thinking that we haven't hatched yet. He thinks that he is dreaming still.: The brown said as he took a piece of meat offered to him. Laventh started to chew the rather tasty piece of meat and crooned his delight as eating such.

"It is nice to meet you C'ymin and you too Narieth." T'ran said with a smile and a slight bow to the bronze rider. "How long were you here at the Weyr before you impressed to Narieth?" He asked as he took another piece of meat from the bucket and waited for Lavanth to finish the piece that he was eating.

:It's strange isn't it? They should just be like dragons and just accept. We are here aren't we? so we are real. I don't know how they can think we aren't real.: Narieth said thoughtfully, accepted another piece of meat delicately.

"Oh i was here a few sevendays and even before Narieth decided i was his, i had already meet two really beautiful dragons. Have you meet any other dragons since you've been here? I should introduce you to Uriluth and Llyoveth, they are N'prel and Sy'vn's dragons. I love living at the Weyr, even if it is strange." C'ymin explained, blushing a little as he realized he was rambling terribly. "Sorry, I don't meant to blab, I think I'm still in the cloud or something."

T'ran nodded. "Yes I have meet a bronze and a green. The bronze was Fanweth and the green's name is Erineth. I also was able to help wash and oil a blue and a brown. Though I didn't' really get to talk to their riders as they didn't want to talk too much, but I really liked them." He said as he looked at his brown and smiled.

:I do not know the answer to that question brother. Though I think that if they were too much like us we wouldn't need them.: Lavanth crooned and spread his wings up into the air and then laid them back on his back.

C'ymin offered waited for his little bronze to finish chewing and swallow before he offered him another piece of meet. Narieth eyed it for a moment before he accepted it:That is very true brother.: He said amused.

"Your brown is very handsome and looks to grow into a fine dragon when he's older. Did you think you would Impress brown?" C'ymin said admiringly, he last bit added in curiously.

T'ran beamed with pride. "Thank you C'ymin your Narieth is a jewel too. Actually I was hoping that if I impressed that it would either be a brown or a bronze. So when Lavanth came to me I was ecstatic. How about you? Did you think that you would be a bronze rider?" He asked as he knew that there was never any telling what dragon a person was meant for.

:You know I don't understand my human he is wondering if yours thought he would impress you.: Lavanth was confused by his riders' thoughts.

"No i didn't. I didn't really mind which colour i Impressed, i just wanted a dragon of my own. Meeting Uriluth and Llyoveth fine examples of blue and browns just confirmed it for me. But no i didn't think out of all of them that i would Impress a bronze at all. I thought maybe a brown if i was lucky enough."' C'ymin explained with a frown, as he fed Narieth the last piece of meat in his bowl.

:Why is he thinking that:Narieth inquired, amused. :Come sit over there with me, we will curl up while our lifemates talk.: He said as he swallowed the last of his breakfast and waddled around the sunny side of the boulder and curled up, his belly swollen.

"I don't know about you C'ymin I am just honoured and pleased that Lavanth has chosen me. He is so curious about everything that I can't imagine being with any other dragon. He makes me complete I don't know how I ever managed to live with out him." He said as a matter of fact. He knew exactly how he had lived with out the brown, but now each and every minute of the day and night was Lavanth.

:I don't know why he is thinking like that. It is most curious.: The little brown said as he yawned and saw the spot that Narieth was talking about. :Oh yes that will be a lovely spot to curl up and go to sleep in.: Lavanth said as he waddled over to where his brother had indicated. He lay down and placed his head on his front paws. His eye lids seemed so heavy that it was hard to keep them open.

"Yes now I know what the Candidate Master and Sy'vn were talking about when they mentioned having your own dragon is pretty much indescribable." C'ymin said ruefully.

"How would you like to keep me company while we wash our hands, clean up and get some food? From what i've heard once they wake up the hard work starts and we should take whatever breaks we get." C'ymin offered, his grin mischievous as he eyed the drowsy pair of dragons.

:I am not hard work. Am I: Narieth protested drowsily.

Yes but in a good way Narrie. C'ymin said affectionately.

C'ymin got to his feet and led the way back into the Weyrling Barracks to dispose of his empty bucket and to wash his hands, his new friend at his heels as his stomach announced it's hunger.


End file.
